Svetlana Ayala
Svetlana Ayala Svetlana Ayala is Nick's character from his 100 Sims Babies Challenge, where she has to pop 100 demons out of her front gaping hole, she is also later used at his "GoldDigger" challenge where she has to marry a lot of people, steal their money and kill them. She also apears in the 4th season of The Sims Hunger Games, She tied for 1st/2nd with another contestant, it is unknown who really won since they both died at the same time. She has over 40 children (note that she only cares about the prodigys all of the others are sent to randon households and are only seen for 1 or 2 episodes) Relationships Tifanny Svetlana really loved Tifanny, she was her first child, and she became the first prodigy of the Ayala family, until she failed to get pregnant, and the horrible viewers forced her to lock Tifanny in the basement, after some time she moved out of the house. Episodes later Tifanny moved in with Svetlana again and she died two episodes later, Svetlana was devasted and blamed some random ghost because she has done something horrible to him. She also called out the viewers since they hated Tifanny and made her do horrible things to her against her will Jade Jade was a prodigy, so Svetlana was bound to like her, they even went on a Mom-Daughter section to the gym together (to get pregnant of course, and they were susccefull). Scarlett Scarlett was also very dear to Svetlana, when she accidentaly died from embarrasment, she was so hurt and devasteted that she moved to another house abandoning the rest of the household, to get calmed down Bobetta Bobetta was also a prodigy, Svetlana liked her aswell and they had a great relationship SMA Sma was another a prodigy, being one of Svetlana's favorites, the viewers sugested that she was called either Sandwich, Money or Ass, but she liked all of them, so she named her grandaughter Sandwich Money Ass, or S.M.A. for short, but she strongly thinks her glory days will be over soon due to her obesity Her other Children if the child is not a prodigy, Svetlana will not really care for any them, they only apear one or two episodes before being sent to another house, but at the very least she gives them a house to live and invite them to celebrations one time or another, meaning that deep down she might at the very least have some kind of love for them Men The only thing they are good for is for the D and money, and hapilly Svetlana sees that. After getting her pregnant she sends them out the door and doesnt let them see their children. She doesn't care so much that she killed a lot of them and drinked their life essense so that she could stay young Curiosities * She is younger than some of her children, this is for killing men with her cowplant and drinking their life essence * She is the Sim character with more apearences in any Sims series in Nick's channel Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Not Busted Category:Videos